Alexis Rhodes: Final Contract
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: lemon (OC/Alexis), warning non-consensual
1. Chapter 1

Terence walked up to the conference room. Eagerly, he pressed his face against the mahogany doors. There was a small crack and he could see inside.

Alexis Rhodes sat inside.

The woman had a sharp, pretty visage with fierce hazel eyes; her golden hair was short and neat. Her skin was smooth and flawless, pale and porcelain-like.

Alexis was in her dueling outfit; she wore a sleeveless white and blue top and a matching short skirt. The top accentuated the hidden forms of her feminine curves. Her bare legs extended out from the folds of her skirt. She crossed her legs… then uncrossed them… then crossed them… Rhodes had on a pair of navy blue boots.

Alexis Rhodes was a world famous Duel Monsters player. Ever since her entry into the professional Duel Monsters circuit in the United States, Terence had watched her closely. The young woman had great potential and was the only woman to make it into the professional leagues for a long time. Graduating top of her class from the best dueling academy in Japan, she had brains to match her looks, and a fierce determination to win at all cost.

For millions of male fans of Duel Monsters, she was the definition of beauty.

Terence felt himself trembling with desire…

Terence struggled to control himself. He had been planning for this moment for so long.

He knew he would only get one shot.

…

Terence opened the door and stepped inside.

The bored woman looked up from where she was sitting. She was surprised to see the dark-haired young agent.

"I thought I was meeting with John," she said coldly, her eyes narrowing in anger.

Terence and John worked at the same company. John had gotten to her first; she signed him up as her exclusive promotional agent. A contract with Alexis Rhodes was worth millions. Terence didn't want to give up. He had pestered her on a number of occasions.

Terence smiled at her as he stood in front of her. He extended out a hand for a shake.

''Miss Rhodes,'' he said.

She cut across him icily.

''Let's not waste any more time,'' she said coldly. ''Sit down.''

Ignoring her rudeness, Terence sat down and faced her. She continued.

''Let's make it very clear here,'' she said, looking straight at him with her pretty hazel eyes. ''This little stunts you're pulling here, is not in keeping with professional standards of conduct."

Terence started. "I've got a proposal you might-"

She cut across him.

''And my answer is still No.'' she said simply. ''I already have John to take care of all of my marketing and promotional needs; I am quite satisfied with his services.''

"You're sure I can't change your mind?"

"Absolutely not."

With that said, she stood up and headed for the door. Terence was speechless. She was almost there when she turned around to make a final point. She needed to make a strong point.

''I get it that you guys are supposed to be aggressive and I respect that,'' she said coldly. ''But you've wasted enough of my time. I have a busy life. Try this again, and I'll contact a lawyer. And trust me, you don't want to get into that kind of territory.''

A wave of panic washed over Terence. If she left now then all of his plans would be ruined…

''MISS RHODES WAIT!'' he found himself shouting out in panic.

She crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

''There's something I HAVE to show you!'' he yelled desperately. ''And I PROMISE you it will be worth your time! Just one last thing!''

She rolled her eyes.

Terence didn't want for a reply. Briskly, he stood up and walked to the corner of the room. There was a shelf and a television screen.

''Terence,'' she said impatiently. ''I have a very busy schedule.''

He pulled out a tape from inside a drawer. In a frantic hurry, he pushed it inside the player. The television screen started to play.

''I don't have time to watch some commercial,'' she said coldly. ''I…''

Alexis Rhodes found herself speechless. Her eyes were wide with shock. The scene playing out in front of her was all too familiar.

…

 _A man and a woman stood in an office, facing each other. He was old, she was young… in fact the young woman was likely not even 20._

 _''_ _If… if I do this,'' she said, betraying her nervousness. ''You'll give me the UGX Membership?''_

 _''_ _Yes,'' he said patiently. ''Like we agreed. You play along, and its yours. You'll be the first woman in the history of Japan to compete at such a high level. You don't trust me?''_

 _She said nothing, she was still shaking a little._

 _He changed his tone._

 _''_ _Let's not waste any more time,'' he said coldly. ''Kneel in front of me. Now.''_

 _She looked at him resentfully, she didn't like his tone. But she had already gone so far. She had too much to lose to back out now._

 _Swallowing her pride, the young woman walked up to him. She knelt in front of him, on the floor._

 _And then it got explicit…_


	2. Chapter 2

Terence watched her.

A very noticeable change washed over the woman. She was rendered speechless, her hazel eyes were fixed on the television screen.

Alexis trembled slightly; it was as if someone had poured a sliver of cold water down her spine. Once or twice, she instinctively moved her fingers towards her neck.

On the television… it was about to get graphic.

She came to her senses. Anger flashed in her eyes.

''Turn it off!'' she yelled. ''TURN IT OFF NOW!''

In no particular hurry, Terence complied. He paused the tape.

She strolled up to him, her hands balled up into fists. He hazel eyes were so fierce that they could have burned something.

''H… How did you get this?'' she said to him coldly. ''This… this is PRIVATE. You have to give it to me.''

''Sure,'' Terence replied simply. ''I can give you this copy.''

She blinked. ''You… you have copies?''

''Of course Alexis,'' he said. ''Lots and lots of copies. It's too good. Now please, sit down.''

She wanted to kill him. But she had no choice. Crossing her arms, she sat down. Terence helped himself to a chair too.

''You'll be relieved to know though Alexis,'' he continued. ''That for now, this is our little secret. I haven't yet shown this HD footage to anyone else.''

The threats began again.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"I have a lot of friends in Japan," Terence said casually. "I asked them to do some digging on your perfect past. Something came up. I'm glad I have possession of this particular tape; it's a long story."

''You have to destroy all copies,'' she said coldly. ''This is CRIMINAL. I'll get a lawyer, I'll call the police and they'll make you-'

Terence had enough.

"Shut the fuck up.''

She blinked in shock. She wasn't used to being talked to this way. She was speechless. The vicious expression on Terence's face intimidated her.

''You'll do NO SUCH thing,'' he said viciously. ''The MINUTE you contact a lawyer or a police officer I'll post this DELICIOUS video all over the internet.''

Her mouth dropped open.

He pressed his advantage. ''The police and the lawyer can do whatever they want but it won't make any difference, because the video will be out. And EVERYONE in the world will finally know what a SLUT you are.''

''HEY!'' she yelled at him. ''Don't you call me-''

''A SLUT,'' he said it defiantly. ''I will call you a slut Alexis because that's what you are. And this video proves it. So let's drop the Miss Perfect act, now that we both know how you got your REAL start.''

She was speechless. To her own surprise, her face blushed bright red. For a moment, she avoided facing him.

Terence continued, the next few words cut through her like a knife.

''So let's talk about you shall we? Four years ago, Alexis Rhodes, successful Duel Monsters player in Japan, already famous but it wasn't enough was it? You wanted more.''

She was speechless. Terence pressed on.

''You wanted to play at the highest level but you weren't sure you'd cut it. You were willing to take a shortcut. So you allowed some big shot exec to touch you to get your foot in the door.''

Alexis looked at him, her face blushing with shame.

''It… it wasn't like that,'' she managed, not expecting to have to justify herself.

Terence waited, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I… I worked hard for the tournament,'' she insisted. ''I… I deserved to play, but Japan is so corrupt. The UGX wouldn't approve me. They were was going to overlook me because I'm a woman, it wasn't fair. I'm better than their players but they don't want to change tradition.''

''So you allowed him to fuck you?'' Terence asked.

''Yes,'' she said, her eyes slightly teary but her face full of conviction. ''I allowed him to have his way with me. I needed a chance to prove myself.''

Terence was satisfied, that was good enough of a confession. Alexis Rhodes was a slut. It was time for the next part…

Alexis Rhodes trembled. It was the one time. She insisted on perfection and hard work in all spects of her life. She had worked so hard, to be top of her class in Duel Academy and to always stay competitive professionally. The lapse in judgement haunted her. Ever since that nasty, dirty, day… she had worked hard to move beyond that, to prove that she deserved her success.

''I've watched the entire tape you know,'' he said, smiling.

She avoided facing him, her face blushing again.

''It sure looked like he enjoyed himself,'' he continued. ''I'm not sure you did. Though to be fair Alexis, I think in the end it was worth it for your career no?''

She glared at him, she couldn't believe this.

''In a way, he made you famous,'' he pressed. ''If it weren't for him fucking you, you would NEVER have become this famous. You would NEVER have won the Japanese Championship and you'd certainly never make it to the USA. So in a way, you owe all of your success to that moment.''

''That,'' she protested. ''That's not FAIR!''

''Why don't we let your fans decide Alexis?'' Terence pressed on. ''I think I should release these tapes-''

''NO!'' she yelled in panic.

''I think the fans deserve to know the REAL Alexis Rhodes. They deserve the truth.''

She broke.

''I'll… I'll make you my promotional agent.''


	3. Chapter 3

Terence didn't expect her to break so fast. He hadn't expected her to offer the concession either.

''What's that?'' he asked innocently.

''I… I'll do it,'' she said, gritting her teeth. ''I'll make you my promotional agent. Just destroy all of the tapes.''

Terence pretended to weigh it. ''I think that sounds like a deal I could consider.''

She hated the manipulation. ''Don't you pretend that's not what you were after from the start you bastard… I'll do it okay?''

He watched her. The blonde woman looked adorable with her hazel eyes on fire.

''I want an exclusive contract,'' Terence insisted. ''I'm your only promotional agent. Fire all the others.''

She wasn't expecting this. ''I… I can't do that. I've signed John for months, he could sue me.''

''Not my problem,'' Terence insisted. ''Make me your only promotional agent, otherwise, I'll release the tape.''

Resentfully, she nodded.

She hated the smug, self-satisfied look on Terence's face. There was a brief awkward silence for her.

Finally, she stood up.

''Well, if there's nothing else,'' she said, turning around.

''Wait Alexis,'' he said calmly. ''You don't get to walk away from this so easily. There's one more thing you have to do, and I'm afraid you won't like it at all.''

She looked scandalized.

Excitement rushed through Terence. This was the most important part. He bent down and removed something from inside his briefcase; it was a stapled document. He set it down on the table in front of her. He clicked a pen and dropped it too.

''You have to sign this Alexis,'' he said.

Frowning, the woman picked up the document. It was some kind of a contract, it was very short but carefully crafted. She stood there, reading.

Terence watched her closely.

She reached the last part. There was a dotted line for her signature.

''It… it says that I have to make you my permanent and exclusive promotional agent,'' she said, her eyes on the paper. ''Its ireversable and permanent. And…and as consideration I have to give you… … ninety-five percent of everything I have and make from all sources of income from now on…''

Terence watched her greedily.

She threw it down; her face flashing with outrage.

''NO WAY!'' she exclaimed. ''Do you think I'm STUPID?! There's… there's NO WAY I'm signing this!''

Terence watched her hungrily. He wanted the woman to sign it, it would be so great.

''I…'' she repeatedly firmly, ''I will NOT SIGN IT!''

''You will sign girl,'' he teased her.

''NO!'' she insisted. "I WILL NOT!"

The woman turned around. Briskly, she headed for the door. Nothing was worth this. If she signed, she would be milked. She wasn't going to let him exploit her like this.

Her boots thudded against the floor as she strode towards the door.

Terence knew he had her. He was already by the television again.

''Whatever you say Alexis,'' Terence said. ''But before you finalize your decision, why don't we finish watching our little movie?''

And with that, he un-paused the video. The television resumed playing its piece, the evidence of Alexis Rhodes's personality as a slut.

The real Rhodes stopped by the door, her teeth were bared. It was as if an invisible force held her boots down to the floor. She wanted to leave.

She knew it was pointless to watch, that is was stupid to watch. But a part of her needed to see it somehow… somehow, she felt compelled.

Terence watched her from behind, waiting by the television.

Alexis trembled for a few seconds. Then slowly, as if against her will, the woman turned around and faced the screen. She found herself confronted with her own past.


	4. Chapter 4

_The blonde woman knelt, her throat rammed in by manhood._

 _He went fast and he controlled it, firmly and aggressively. If she was going to cheat the system, he was going to make her work for it._

 _She struggled to keep up. Her hazel eyes were wide with shock as she struggled for every breath. Specks of drool, sweat gushed out from the sides of her distorted mouth, her lips stretched open in an unnatural O shape._

 _He didn't let up, he pumped her even harder._

 _''_ _Oh come on Alexis,'' he said between a few of the pumps. ''I want my money's worth. What's the use of a pretty face if you can't give proper head?''_

 _She couldn't believe it. Verbal abuse was not part of the agreement. But she couldn't back out now. She had too much to lose. She struggled to keep up, her forehead caked with sweat._

 _She thought it couldn't get worse… but it did._

 _''_ _Fuck… you… bitch… whore…''_

 _He uttered profanities at her, in perfect sync with his movements._

 _''_ _Fuck… you… bitch… whore… fuck… you… bitch… whore…''_

 _She really couldn't breath._

 _"_ _Fuck… you… bitch… whore… fuck… you… bitch… whore…"_

 _''_ _Fuck… you… bitch… whore… fuck… you… bitch… whore…''_

...

Alexis couldn't take it anymore.

''S… stop,'' she managed. ''Stop the tape… please.''

Terence obliged her. He paused the video.

Her face burned with embarrassment. She couldn't believe it. The scene was even uglier than she had remembered and she knew the rest of the tape didn't get any better.

She couldn't have this out. It would destroy her. It would hit millions of views. The media would eat her alive. She would be ruined. The minute this gets out, all of the respect she had worked so hard to earn… it would all disappear.

Alexis bowed her head. Her blonde hair ran down and covered a side of her pretty face.

Slowly, she found herself wandering back to the table where Terence was waiting. The woman picked up the document and the pen.

Her face looked zoned out, almost trance-like. ''I…'' she said, seemingly to herself. ''I can't have this get out. It… it would destroy my career.''

An unbelievable wave of stupidity washed over the woman. And with that, she signed her name on the dotted line.

Terence could practically taste the girl's loss.

Having signed it, Alexis set it down. The contract had barely left her fingers when an eager Terence snatched it away and put it away safely.

She looked at him, her expression resentful.

Terence looked at her. The woman was shorter than she looked on the screen, but much more beautiful up close.

''Wow Alexis,'' he said to her. ''I can't believe you signed it so easily.''

She said nothing. Her hands were balled into fists.

He rubbed it in.

"Ninety-five percent of everything you own and make eh?'' he said. ''You've just lost everything.''

It was an awkward moment for her. All of her accounts, investments, royalties, revenues, her future earnings... all of it marked. Any tournament she were to win now, she'd lose the vast bulk of the money. The full weigh and stupidity of the loss seemed to wash over the woman. She found herself trembling.

Terence went further.

''Now you basically work for me. Now you're basically MINE.''

Alexis lost her class.

''… … FUCK YOU!'' she yelled at him; it was all she had left.

She turned around. Her hands balled into fists, she headed for the door.

An excited Terence rushed ahead. He got in front of her and blocked her way.

One more thing to complete it.

''Actually Alexis Rhodes,'' he said to her. ''To seal our new partnership, I thought I'd fuck you.''

Her mouth dropped open. She heard but didn't respond.

Terence grabbed her shoulders. Turning the woman around roughly, he shoved her headfirst into the table, quickly pressing up from behind her. She found herself pinned down into the table.

Alexis seemed resigned. The unspoken threat of the tapes was clear.

Terence placed his hands around the rim of her navy blue skirt; firmly, he pulled them over her waist. Using a hand to keep the woman pinned down, he used his other hand to tear her throng to the side.

From behind her, Terence now had a perfect view of the woman' perfect pale buttocks. It was the most beautiful piece of female ass that Terence had ever seen.

Terence's lust seemed to reach a tipping point. Frantically, he began to unburden himself from his pants.

Alexis gritted her teeth; her face was still pressed down from above.

Terence was ready. He grabbed her hips, and entered her slit from behind; she let out an awkward cry as he did so.

"GRIIIIIII….''

Terence experienced her sweet nectar. Her walls were tight and she was so good from behind.

Grabbing her hips firmly, he began to fuck her in earnest. Alexis Rhodes's body bucked up and down as she was fucked. There was a rhythmic loud clapping as he pounded against her buttocks.

Terence grabbed a firm fistful of the woman's golden hair. He pulled against it firmly. Alexis let out a sharp cry of pain. He pulled her in closer as he continued to pound her. In the process he spreads her boots further apart. Terence slid one of his hands under her top, it made firm contact with her bare, luscious breasts. Alexis tensed at this new degree of violation.

A wave of frustration washed over the woman. She couldn't believe he had gotten her to sign. On top of that, he would also get this male-female moment with her. Something further in her broke and she lost control. Alexis Rhodes embarrassed herself further, she let out a shrill melodramatic cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Terence did not expect this from her but it was welcome. Time to finish it. Removing his hand from her breasts, he gave her a firm shove and pressed her down against the table.

A few more thrusts against her bare buttocks…

Gasping with lust, he blew his load inside her. His essence overwhelmed the female Duelist's vagina, completing her degredation.

The thing having been done, Terence extracted himself from her, panting with satisfaction. He released her and stepped back.

Alexis Rhodes stood up, her face in shock. Alexis Rhodes felt as though her entire body had been used as a human toilet; he had used her to relieve himself.

She heard a zipping sound from behind as Terence put his pants back on.

"Thanks Alexis, for that," he said to her. "You were great."

She turned around and threw him a poisonous look, how dare he act like it was consensual.

"My lawyers will be in touch with you tomorrow about the wealth transfer," he reminded her.

She was still speechless when Terence picked up his briefcase, turned around, and promptly left the room.

…

Months later the contract was in full operation. Everything had been arranged between lawyers since Alexis, understandably, did not want to see Terence again.

Terence was surprised at her degree of compliance. She disclosed everything, all of her bank accounts, investments, earnings, royalties. Within a few days millions of dollars poured in, rapidly enriching the young promotional agent.

He could only imagine her frustration, losing all that money and having all of her future winnings encroached upon by this contractual attachment. But at the very least, her secret was safe.


End file.
